Ohh HOLY Night!
by unsuspectingTies
Summary: BECHLOE BECHLOE BECHLOE. It's late one foggy Christmas Eve at the Beale home. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. That's not true, actually, for a Beca Mitchell is stirring internally, just as a Chloe Beale is physically.


_A/N: Happy Holidays BeChloe Fandom! It has been a little chunk of time since I've been able to write, so I am back with a little Holiday-themed piece. It's funny, all of my friends seemed to get a very specific gift this year, so I was inspired. This will be a multi-chapter, but a short one. Not sure how many yet. Let me know what you're thinking, and I hope you all got exactly what you were wishing for this year._

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Beca had accomplished quite a feat today. She knew it. She was pleased with herself, absolutely. There was no denying that. She could kneel on one knee, shoot her hands up into the air, and whisper "Super Star." Of course when I say _whisper_ , I mean whisper with the intent to kill. Whisper with such ferocity and confidence that you, in fact, would absolutely know that this little elf WAS indeed, a fucking super star. THE Super Star. Maybe bigger than the Death Star…the like newer Death Star. Wait 'Death' is not cheery. But you know—she was like big, bigger than that.

We are not going into a galaxy far, far away, I assure you, but hey that Force _did_ Awaken, huh? Back to the story…

Though Beca was feeling pretty great that she had accomplished an amazing Christmas Eve with Chloe's family **—there was still more to do.**

* * *

Beca was never one for celebrating much, she was never one to really show any "cheer." Whether that be yuletide or not, she wasn't a string of beaming, blinking, twinkling, lights. That was her girlfriend.

Chloe was such a bundle of stinking lights, and snow, and glitter—if you can work glitter into this jumbled imagery—she was that. She was the star at the top of the tree. Actually no, Beca is partial to the Angel at the top of the tree. Chloe was the Angel at the top of the most decorated Christmas tree you ever did see. Or ever WILL see. So naturally when their very first Christmas _together_ rounded the corner, Beca began to feel their electric bill sky-rocket.

Again, I am staying away from space, I swear. That was a fancy way of saying Beca began to feel the pressure. But you're a smart cookie, you probably assumed the metaphor.

Back to the story…

The two had only been together for a few months now. It took them a couple of years to make this thing official. The slow-burning tale of how these two realized they loved each other is that of a classic Christmas story. One told right before bed, one told repeatedly—but still warms your spirit, and makes you feel the magic left in the world. Makes you believe in Santa, despite what those jerks at school would tell you. We all know it; Beca was stubborn, and hid behind her boyfriend Jesse. She tried to push him away; however she decided to fight her way back to him. Whether it was for honest reasons or not, we can't say. But we CAN say that a certain ginger was left on the sidelines for a long time. This ginger was saddened, and jealous, but despite her heartbreak, she held out for the little one, because Chloe had been in love with Beca forever.

Beca needed a little help from her friends, the Barden Bellas. They, too, all knew that this was a relationship fated in the stars. Well, some of them wouldn't put it so eloquently. Stacie wanted them to hook up—because their eye-fucking was even a turn on for Stacie, Fat Amy assumed they were tying each other up every night already—this wasn't _her_ first rodeo, and Cynthia Rose just thought they were dumb-asses. Aubrey was probably the only one who truly thought this was meant to be—eloquently—I mean. That was a surprise! Trust me; no one was _more_ surprised than Aubrey herself. You would think Jessica and Ashley would have been the ones—but were they really there that whole time? I can't remember. Lilly never seemed to voice her opinion on the two.

Aubrey knew her best friend, Chloe. As much as she detested Beca, she began to grow warmer to the alt-girl as time passed. Beca _did_ help them win at the ICCA's…therefore Aubrey could breathe easier. But that was not the whole reason for Aubrey's heart to grow a few sizes for the DJ. She realized that they could be friends—and she needed to get closer to her, because Chloe was in love with this girl. Aubrey took it as her duty to really get to know Beca, and make sure that this was not a lost cause for Chloe. Aubrey knew that Chloe put herself into everything, so selflessly, 100 percent. Aubrey's stern teachings from her father developed her to "leave no man behind."

It came to no surprise when Aubrey all but beat-the-living-shit out of Beca for making Chloe cry for the billionth time. Aubrey was the one to tell Beca that Chloe was in love with her—as much as Aubrey wanted it to be Chloe herself. Chloe was too sad, and couldn't seem to make it happen. She wanted the girl she loved to be happy, and Beca seemed happy with Jesse. Why mess with that? She was never scared about her sexuality. She genuinely just loved Beca. Aubrey began to love Beca too, and that is why she brought down the hammer, finally.

Beca smiled to herself as she remembered when Aubrey told her, with a fist to her face. Good times, man. Good times. But she also smiled because that was THE moment that it all rushed over her—the feeling of true love. That's what it was? All that time? Finally put in to focus, finally a reality, finally an awakening.

Jesus—no not Star Wars.

BACK TO THE STORY.

Beca smiled so hard, remembering Aubrey telling her that simple statement. One that was so incredibly simple—it had the most weight. Totally made sense. "Chloe is in love with you." The profanity that came before and after this shall be hushed—it's Christmas time.

 **The red head began to stir in the guest bed next to Beca…**

Though Beca insisted to stay in a separate room under Chloe's Father's house, Chloe was the one who refused to sleep alone.

Chloe had been giving Beca a hard time about the lack of decorating the small room they shared back home at Barden. Technically Beca was now living with Chloe, but it wasn't an official "your name is on the lease" deal. They were a new couple, yet an old couple—being so close with one another for such a long time now. They didn't want to rush, but at the same time, they couldn't be apart. Beca stayed over at Chloe's place so much already, that this was just a thing. Chloe's family didn't know—not until Thanksgiving—when a _solo_ (not HAN) Chloe Beale had dinner with her family, and announced she was dating someone new—and that SHE was amazing. The new information created quite the dinner-time conversation. As all Thanksgivings should have, right?

It went well, don't you worry.

When Chloe returned from her trip home, she walked in the door to the small DJ laying on Chloe's couch—Chinese food on the coffee table. Chloe beamed and raced over to her girlfriend. Beca is used to this, for Chloe never liked to spend time away from Beca. Every "return home" was something to brace. _Hold on to anything, Mitchell, Red is coming through the door!_ She would remind herself of this every time it seemed. It was actually, the best. But this time...this time Chloe was racing to her girlfriend for new reasons.

She tackled Beca down on the couch and began kissing her deeply. Her kisses moved from her lips to her cheeks to her neck to her collar bone. Like a dog licking their master's face. She couldn't stop, and wouldn't stop. Beca was now convinced something was up.

"Okay, okay!"

"Baby!" Beca chuckled as Chloe's kisses began to tickle her neck. "Chlo!"

Beca raised her hands to Chloe's face and stopped her gently.

"Okay Lassie, you were only gone for like a day."

"I told them."

"Told who what?"

"I told my family about you!"

Chloe began to kiss and nip at Beca's collarbone again. Beca's eyes bugged out, and her breath hitched. Normally this would be the result of Chloe kissing her collarbone, but this time, she was a little distracted.

"Wait."

Chloe continued, involving her hands now, working on Beca's plaid shirt buttons.

"—Wait, wait babe."

Chloe persisted.

"CHLOE!" Beca shouted.

Chloe looked up instantly. She looked at Beca concerned, she bit her lip slightly. But she didn't say anything.

"Y-you…you told them about me?" Beca stammered.

Chloe nodded quietly—worried she was in trouble.

"Wow. Like, everything?"

Chloe returned a quiet nod, more of her lip in her teeth.

"Shit. Babe. Really? Wait. WAIT."

Beca's classic panic was about to happen until suddenly Chloe lips pressed against Beca's once again. This time things slowed down a bit. Beca kissed her back—barely. She was stunned, and not moving or functioning very well. When Chloe felt this from her lips, she pulled away gently, but stayed close to her girlfriend's face. Chloe locked her eyes on Beca's.

"Look at me, Mitchell. No…look at me."

Beca finally focused on the ginger, lips still parted.

"They want to meet you."


End file.
